


Autophilia

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Self-cest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who better to lose his virginity to than himself? Dirk and Bro in a dream bubble, pwp fucking.</p><p>Please note: Their age difference is referenced multiple times, so please skip this if that squicks you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autophilia

Dirk's heart pounded as the older version of himself shoved his tongue in Dirk's mouth. He hadn't considered this possibility of dream bubbles, but he couldn't precisely say he was objecting.

Bro's hands were on Dirk's back, in his hair, on his throat, dynamic and impatient. Dirk knew he had a sadistic side, but as Bro's hands mercilessly dug into his hair, yanking, he realized that this future version of himself had taken that tendency and run with it.

"Fuck me," Dirk whispered, because fuck, he wanted to lose his virginity, and he sure as hell wasn't going to with Jake. Who better to lose it to than himself?

"Sure, lil' man," Bro laughed, giving Dirk's hair another sharp tug before relinquishing his grip to pull off his own shirt, then pull off his pants and boxers, presenting himself in nothing but his hat and shades. His cock was bigger than Dirk's, who wondered if his own would grow more in the next two years.

Dirk hastily stripped and threw his clothing to the floor. Somehow, older Dirk simply reached under the futon-couch and found a bottle of lube.

Dirk whimpered as Bro slicked his fingers and thrust a finger into him. It was uncomfortable at first, but Bro didn't hesitate. Bro's fingers were skilled, and with one flick of his finger, he had Dirk moaning. In all of Jake's fumbled motions, he'd never managed to hit Dirk's prostate.

"Please?" Dirk would have never asked - never begged - in real life. But this was himself. Bro smirked and slicked his thick cock with lube.

"Are you sure about this?" Bro whispered in his ear as he leaned over him.

"Yes," Dirk lied.

He cried out, Bro thrusting in as the older man grabbed his throat and dove in for a fierce kiss, biting his lip. Dirk sunk into simultaneous agony and arousal, and wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why I shouldn't write fic when drunk.


End file.
